


Pudding and Thadeus

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Based off the scene in 101 Dalmatians with the leashes))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding and Thadeus

Joel tried to take Pudding out for walk as often as possible; he really did. But with a job as an actor, he didn’t always have the time. So whenever he could, he and the chocolate lab would slide through the hallways and out the doors of the small apartment building and out onto the streets of Austin.

Of course, a large dog like Pudding wouldn’t usually be allowed in an apartment. That was where knowing the owner of a private building came in very handy. The nice little woman behind the counter waved him out. The old couple really did like him, and to be honest, he was lucky for it.

Joel took the dog out on their regular route; past the coffee shop and video games stores and into the area surrounding the little park she loved. Pudding trotted happily through the trees as Joel read and re-read the script he had transferred onto his phone. So of course, Joel didn’t realize until it was too late that Pudding had taken off at a run towards the Jack Russell terrier and it’s owner on the other path, dragging her owner with her.

Joel yelped, trying not to drop his phone while getting control over his dog at the same time. He only managed to succeed in grabbing his phone and dropping the leash. He called out for the lab as he sprinted after her, managing to pull her off of the smaller dog.

“I am so sorry; I didn’t even…”

Joel trailed off as he heard the owner laughing. He saw that the terrier was now bouncing at Pudding, barking excitedly and trying to get her to play. Pudding barked back, standing still and watching the little dog race around her excitedly. The thing was trying not to get its leash stuck, which was a challenge seeing as it was almost 20 feet long. Joel watched them for a moment before looking up to see the other owner.

A young man, no more than 25, with short dark hair and glasses. Joel smiled, reaching out to shake his hand. “Joel.”

“Ray.”

Ray smiled at him, picking Joel’s phone up where it had fallen when he was trying to get Pudding under control and handed it back to him. “Whatcha reading?”

“Script. Have to have it ready by Wednesday.”

“Script? You an actor?”

Joel spread his arms out, bowing animatedly. “One of the very best.”

Ray started laughing, and Joel stood up straight, laughing as well. The two didn’t even notice the little terrier making its circles around Pudding larger, going all the way around the two men. It got around them both several times before it was ground to a halt, stopping its progress and throwing the two men together.

Ray grabbed onto Joel’s shoulder’s to stay upright, the two staring at each other for a moment. All Joel had time to think was ‘Wow, he has really nice eyes’ before snapping back to his senses, the two apologizing while awkwardly trying to get the leash untangled. When they were finally free Ray pulled a shorter leash out of his back, switching out the obnoxiously large one for it.

“What’s its name?”

“His name’s Thaddeus.”

“What?”

Ray snickered. “Would you believe me if I said it’s a family name?”

“Probably not.”

“Good. You’re smarter than you look then.”

“Hey!”

They both laughed at that, Pudding and Thaddeus staring at them expectantly.

“Well, you know, if you aren’t too busy reading that script, there’s a great café with outside tables. I could go for a coffee. My treat? Since it was my dog?”

Joel smiled back at him.

“Sounds good.”


End file.
